Soft Serve?
by reachuphigh
Summary: Ice cream was ice cream, and he happened to be sweeter than it was. ShizuoAnri, oneshot.


The few pieces of small change clanked against each other as they were extracted from a pocket of a certain blonde haired man, paired with the few bills. Dark honey eyes closed in a silent sigh as the children in front of him were harassing parents to buy them everything the menu could have offered. Ice cream stands, along with others full of food – whether native or foreign, littered the winding streets of Ikebukuro. Normally, you could have caught some sort of ice cream man (_or maybe the same one_) at one of the various parks the large city had to offer outside of the towering buildings.

Parks made Heiwajima Shizuo feel extremely awkward. This was possibly by the various couples coming on dates, walking dogs, or the bratty children who couldn't seem to do a single thing but yell. He'd never remembered being _that_ loud when he was a child, but then again, that was a bundle of years he chose to move on from. There were still times when he could claim he hated violence, body reacting against all the words that spilled from his lightly sun-kissed skin.

For once, the bartender wasn't wearing the typical uniform that sat against his trim and fit body. A simple t-shirt and ripped denim adorned his frame, giving him a completely different look. No one could have looked at Shizuo and guessed it was him, unless they knew exactly who he was. One of the specific people who could have guess it was him was Sonohara Anri, the dark haired girl with bright eyes and a body and could look at an envy. The man never confessed or bowed down low enough to be considered a pervert of any sort, and if anyone spoke to him in a tone about his girlfriend's breasts being so large or legs that would feel amazing around your hips, they would have easily lost their clothing from a punch across the city. Sure, there may have been frequent protests from the girl herself, but it didn't matter one bit to him.

The counter was free of anything except the man serving the ice cream. A finger was held up, straight and serious look across features that weren't covered by the key pair of blue sunglasses – she'd convinced him to leave them at home for once, sitting delicately on the counter where no one would harm them. "I need one soft serve, waffle cone, vanilla, no sprinkles or anything extra," he spoke, Japanese always being **effortless**, even as a man who looked foreign in the town. The cone had met his hand in moments, and he was grateful that it was an easy order with no one else to disturb him.

Heart skipped, cheeks lighting up in a soft pink at the look upon her face when he'd handed her the cone. Their hands simply brushed, allowing the warmth to spread up his fingers and through the rest of his body, hating the distance between them when she'd pulled back. Anri and Shizuo were a couple many could have considered odd, but he loved her to no end, and she had no plans of leaving his side for the rest of her life. She was a quiet girl who would blossom into an _even more_ beautiful woman. Even though he was a crazy, troublesome, and handsome man, she knew just how to set him straight and keep him on the tracks, never running like a runaway train when they were hand in hand.

"Thank you, Heiwajima-kun," she said, smile playing at her peachy lips that he longed to kiss each moment when they were in privacy. Shizuo was decent in public, and **never** made a move on a woman he had been with unless it was exactly what she wanted – her permission, not his '_needs_'.

The man gave a curt nod as they sat in silence at the café-styled table. Eyes watched her curiously as her pair of red stayed concentrated down on the cone in her hands, licking every small drop that slid down the edges of the cone. His thoughts of how gorgeous she was, how much he **couldn't stand leaving her**, were all broken when the sound of a rare and soft giggle passed through those parted lips. There was a dollop of vanilla ice cream resting on the tip of her pale nose, which caused a slight smile to come to the normally serious man's lips.

A hand wrapped around her wrist effortlessly, but lightly to the point where she could barely tell he was holding on and pulling the cone out of the way of her face. Pink tongue licked at the bit of soft serve, elicting another laugh from the female. His free hand swept away raven hair from her eyes, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you, Anri… Please, _don't be so reckless_."


End file.
